


Love When You Least Expect It.

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Are we surprised with my writing?, He still kind of is, I'm not sure how this story is going to go in all honesty, Jack has some really sweet tattoos, Jack's punk, Jack's was a drug runner, Jail AU, M/M, Mark's a con artist, Mark's also got sort of a tough side, Mark's got some secrets, Mark's kind of dorky/innocentish in this, no, we're not, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: Mark gets put into Jail for running cons/scams and Jack's in because he was a drug runner, I had this AU stuck in my head forever.*Notice* I write Septiplier as a fictional thing, I don't treat it as if it's real, all of this story is fiction, not real. Please understand that.





	1. Beginning.

“I’m fairly capable of walkin- Hey! Watch it!” I yell as I’m pushed along the row of cells by the guard.

The guard mumbles a few words as we come to a stop outside a cell with no lights on inside.

“What've got today Johnny boy?” A man with a thick accent asks.

“Cell mate. Mark Fischbach, doing time for running scams.” The guard- I’m guessing John- says.

“How long’ll he last?” The accented man asks.

I gulp as the guard opens the cell and motions for me to go inside. “Dunno, he’s out in ten.” John says as he relocks the cell back up after I shuffle in.

“That’s a long time for just doin’ scams.”

“Mind your own business McLoughlin. He’ll tell ya if he damn well pleases.” The man in the cell across from us growls.

I look back to McLoughlin when he chuckles. “Oh shut it Marty.” He pauses. “John, you have ‘em?” He asks, turning his attention to the guard. Walking up to the cell door, the dusty light washing over him.

That’s when I really get a look at him. He’s got chocolate brown hair, not like the dark chocolate shit, the creamy kind. His hair is throw off balance by a toxic lime green streak going down the middle in what could be styled into a Mohawk. He has icy blue eyes, the kind that just burn into your soul, but his have a soft odd glow about them.

His jumpsuit is only halfway on his body, the top half gathering around his waist. His skin’s paler than most people's, but I suppose that has to do with his heritage.

Whatever that is.

“Three packs.” John says as he reaches into his pocket, handing McLoughlin the packs of cigarettes. “I wasn’t allowed to buy ya more.”

McLoughlin shrugs as he pulls a cig out of one of the packs along with a pink lighter from his pocket. “I’m Sean, Sean McLoughlin.” The man says as the guard leaves the cellblock.

“Around here first names aren’t important though. Everyone calls me Jack Septic… Just Septic actually.” Jack says.

“Mark, Mark Fischbach, but the guard already told you that.” I say, offering my hand that wasn’t occupied by all my stuff.

He points to the bottom bunk, “you can set your stuff on my bunk for now, I’m betting you’ll want more than just a blanket.” He says just as a bell rings, for what. I don’t know.

The cell door suddenly opens, startling me and causing me to jump. Jack chuckles softly, putting his cigarette out against the concrete wall before pulling out another one. “Come on Fischbach, it’s free period.” He says as he starts to walk out of the cell.

I push my glasses up and start to follow Jack out of our cell, making sure to stay close to him by grabbing onto one of the sleeves of his jumpsuit like a child. As we walk along the crowded hallway a man twice my size bumps into me almost as soon as we make our way into the main group hall.

I quickly let go of Jack’s jumpsuit, exchanging it for his hand, whimpering quietly. “What’s wrong bitch? Miss your mummy?” The large man says with a deep laugh that causes me to shiver with dread.

“Leave him alone Johnson, he’s new.” Jack growls as he tightens his grip on my hand and drags me over to a couple of weight sets. “Here, sit down. I’ve got some people to speak to. Ignore everyone that tries to talk to you and don’t move.” He pauses before taking a breath and lowering his voice. “And one last thing, whatever you do, don’t talk to Williams and his gang.” Jack growls before trudging off towards a table full of inmates playing cards. Saying something before sitting down next to a darker coloured man.

I sit there for a couple of minutes, watching Jack before I hear footsteps behind me. “Well, well, well. Johnson said we got a new bitch, but I didn’t think it was a pretty boy like you.” 

I freeze when I feel something sharp run down my spine, causing me to flinch. The man behind me leans down to my level until I feel his breath on my ear. “You’re going to stand up slowly, and follow Johnson to the restrooms by the back of the room. Then we’ll see how much of a pretty boy you really are.” He whispers, causing me to flinch away, but I follow his order and stand up slowly, getting ready to follow the large man that bumped into me earlier.

“What’re you doin’ here Williams.”

I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I hear Jack come back from the game table. “We were all just getting to know each other a little better, weren’t we boys?” Williams says with a small laugh.

I hear Jack set something down on the weights table before he starts speaking again. “You know you’re not welcome over here Williams. Even the guards know that.” Jack says with a growl.

Williams chuckles and digs the sharp object- which I’m starting to suspect is a shiv- deeper into my skin, causing me to hiss out in pain. “So, you’ve already laid claim to this on McLoughlin? He seems like a good fuck.”

Williams leans close to my ear. “I wonder what he tastes like.” He licks the outer edge of my ear, causing me to stand straight and gasp out in surprise.

My gasp apparently causes Jack to snap, ‘cause next thing I know is Williams is on the floor and Jack’s yelling at me to run back to our cell.

I look at him, fighting off people I don’t even know, when he barely even knows me. I start to run back to our cell, but I barely make it to the door when I’m pushed up against the wall. “You’re not going anywhere Bitch.” Johnson says as he licks his lips.

I lift my knee up and kick him in the balls before swinging a right cross and finally realizing that I no longer had my glasses on, which caused me to lose my balance quickly and fall onto the unsuspecting floor under my feet.

I start to crawl towards the door when Johnson grabs ahold of my ankle and quickly pull me back towards him, pain shoots up my leg when he does that, causing me to think that something just popped out of place from the loud sound it caused. Johnson stands up and sits on top of me, throwing a few punches directly towards my face before the guard walks over and yanks him off, but not before he manages to land a few well placed kicks to my side. 

Another guard walks up to me- Markson I find out after I read his name-tag when he helps me to my feet. “C’mon, let’s go see Doc.” The guard mutters as he drags me along the hall.

He reaches over to his left shoulder with the arm that isn’t helping me limp along and clicks a button his radio. “Fight in C block. Don’t know how it started, better call Murphy in, gonna be a lot of people in Purgatory tonight.” Markson says as we enter the clinic.

The doctor is a young woman, 26 at least. Black hair, green eyes, tall, married- judging from the gold band on his ring finger. “I’m Angela Markson, but just call me Angie.” She says as Markson helps me up onto one of the many beds.

“Hi Angie.” I say, mixed with a groan of pain. I smile softly at her when she gives me a look of worry, my smile drops when I remember Jack was still fighting when I left. “Um, is Sean okay?” I ask quietly before realizing that’s not what he’s called here. “Shit, I mean Jack? Jack Septic?” I once again ask quietly.

Angela gives me a curious look. “Why do you ask?” She questions as she picks up a clipboard.

“Mark?”

I turn around slowly to see the blurry figure of Jack. His white wife beater gone and replaced with plaster and bandages covered in crimson red. “Are you okay?” I ask in concern.

He sits down next to me and takes a look. “Damn, I thought you’d make it out of there scot free.” He mutters, his hand reaching up to rub his neck.

I wince as he runs his thumb over my eye. “Sorry,” he mumbles quietly.

I look at Angela. “Um, my glasses got lost during the fight, so I’m kinda blind.” I mutter quietly, crossing my arms across my chest, wincing slightly when I tighten them together across my ribs.

Laughter erupts from Jack’s chest. “C’mon Markimoo, I’ll be your seeing eye dog.” He says as he lightly places a hand on the small of my back, causing my face to go bright red. 

“Come on Mark, don’t be stubborn.” Jack says after a few minutes when I don’t get up.

I slowly stumble to my feet, unsure of where to step since being blind doesn’t help one much in a jail. Just as I take a step pain shoots up my leg, causing me to stumble forward and whimper in pain. “Mark, I don’t think you should be walking on that ankle.” Angela says.

I shake my head, holding up a hand. “I’ll be fine.”

Jack groans. “Angie, can you give me a bag of supplies to patch him up in the cell. It’d be better if I do it, I guarantee it.” 

Angela nods before rushing to throw some clinic supplies in a bag before handing it to Jack. “You know the dosage and stuff right?” She asks just as Jack nods.

“Yeah, yeah Angie. I got it. Tell Samson I said hi.” He mutters before walking ahead. He turns around to make sure I’m following, which I am. Little by little. 

He shakes his head before putting the handles of the bag in his mouth and walking over to me, placing his arms until my knees and back, picking me up bridal style. “Jack!” 

He shakes his head, chuckling a little around the bag in his mouth before walking us both out of the clinic doors.


	2. It's Odd to Rockclimb in a Jail ain't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this chapter makes sense, but it has character backgrounds.

    When we get back to the cell it’s time for lights out and Jack quickly shuffles us both into our cell before it slams shut. “Sit down on that bunk and turn on the light on the side table.”

    I nod slowly before limping over to the bunk while he shifts through the amount of medical supplies. He brings over a small box and a couple rolls of gauze. “This’ll help the pain.” He says as he tosses a bottle of what I think to be painkillers.

    I carefully take off the top and pop one into my mouth, not bothering to think of anything liquid as I quickly swallow the pill dry. I cringe a little when he starts wrapping the gauze tightly around my ankle.

    “Why are you helping me?” I ask quickly, not really thinking about my words as they come out of my mouth.

    He looks up at me before returning to the task he was doing. “I was hopin’ ya had gotten outta there.” He says, his accent thickly coating the air.

    “Johnson got ahold of me.” I say quietly.

    “Fuckin’ jerk.” He growls as he tightly finishes wrapping my ankle and pulling out some disinfectant and some butterfly bandages. He pours some of the solution onto a cotton ball before sitting up on his knees to look at my face. “This’ll sting a little.” He says as he lightly dabs the cotton ball over some of the cuts on my face before he places bandages over a few of them. “There, all better.” He says with a bright smile before it slowly melts from his face. “I’m sorry Mark.”

    “I thought we didn’t use first names here Jack?” I say with a smirk.

    He stands up and backs away from me, walking over to the set of bunks on the other side. “Call me Sean, Jack’s a street name.” He says as he sits down on his bunk, careful not to knock over my things. “So why are you in here? A nice guy like you. Hell a hot nice guy like you.” He lights a cigarette he pulled out of his pocket before taking a drag and blowing out the smoke in a ring. “Seriously, what are you doing here Mark?” He asks.

    I shrug, pulling my legs up onto the bed to cross them, careful of my ankle. “I run, well ran scams for rich people. I got their money and gave it to charities that needed it, I never did it in my own name, always in theirs, so that after a few months they knew what they’d done ya know. Just wanted to do my part for the world, even if it was a crime.” I say.

    Sean nods along, taking a few more drags from his cigarette before standing up to open the barred window. “What about you?” I ask, hoping to know the story of how this mysterious person got in here.

    He throws the cigarette out the window before going back to sit on his bunk, dropping his shoulders to lean his elbows on his knees. He rubs his hands over his face for a moment before sighing. “I was a dealer out on the streets, was part of the Irish mob.”

    Now the accent makes sense. He’s irish. _Damn,_ that’s kinda hot.

    “My pop wasn’t the kindest of people, sold all of his kids, ‘cept for me, only son of the family. I was a runner at first, delivered drugs and chems to people before I learned I was good at science and creatin’ new compounds. So I started mixing my own drugs, normal narcotics at first, but it evolved into something more. One of the runners my dad had hired had fallen in love with me, and I was in love with her.”

    Jack- Sean was almost in tears when he paused to take a shaky breath. “We had fooled around a lot, which lead to our little surprise. I had been one of the few of my family that didn’t get sterilized at birth, like my sisters had been so they could be sold at prostitutes. We were both so excited, but my dad found out when she was seven months. H-he.” Sean breaks down, quickly pulling his hands up to his face to cry into them.

    I’m quick to my feet and limp over to him, pulling him into my side once I sit down next to him. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to keep talking.” I whisper quietly. Laying my arm across his back in a comforting manner.

    He shakes his head, taking in a deep breath in order to calm down. “He and a few other men raped Cass, right in front of me before shooting her in the head. The stress and watching the woman I wanted to marry get murdered. My father decided that it was punishment enough to watch the one I loved be vandalized and murdered right in front of me, so he let me go. Depression sank in and I drowned myself in my work. After three months I created a new drug. Septiceye. It was a pill, one side blue, made you feel like you were getting colder and colder, which raised your adrenaline to unstable conditions; one side green, which was the killer. A heavy mix of chemicals that would kill you. The dosage was one pill every other day, more than that. You’re dead. I never told my father that, so he died after taking five at once, his heart collapsed from the adrenaline overdose.”

    He shudders suddenly, causing me concern. “I never let anyone get close to me again, I didn’t let anyone call me Sean McLoughlin ‘cept for a special few. I only went by Jack Septic. Until I got caught, thanks to one of my father’s old goons.” He says as he ends his tale.

    His sobs have caused him to curl up in a ball in my side. “Sean.” I say quietly.

    He looks away from me, his icy blue eyes dulled to a pale stormy blue grey mix, with tears like raindrops falling down his pale cheeks. “Sean, look at me.” I whisper.

    He actually glances at me. I move around him so I’m pressed up against the wall and pull him into my chest, my head resting against the top of his. His sobs get harder and he clings to my shirt.

    After awhile his sobs resort to quiet hiccups as he falls asleep at the same time I do.

  
  


    The next morning I wake up with Sean’s arm curled tightly around my waist and him lightly snoring against my chest. I smile slightly, but it quickly goes away when the bell goes off for free period once again.

    He stirs a bit and blinks at me quickly before smiling softly. “Thank you,” he murmurs before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes. “It’s the ninth, they’ll be having games out in the courtyard, I usually opt out and go to the gym, but if you want to go outside I’ll go with you.” He says as he stands up and stretches.

    I shake my head, standing up alongside him. “No, I could probably stand to go to the gym.” I say, brushing off my overalls.

    He coughs. “I don’t think you have to.” He says quietly.

    I look at him, blinking. “What was that?” I ask.

    He shakes his head. “Nothin’ Mark, c’mon let’s go.” He says as he pulls a wife beater over his head and starts to walk out of the cell.

    I start to follow after him, whimpering slightly when I place pressure on my ankle and almost fall when I run into the cell door because I thought it was further away than it was. “Whoa Mark, I forgot about your glasses. Shit, I’m sorry. Here.” He holds out his hand, letting me grip onto it tightly.

    “Sorry.” I mutter with embarrassment.

    He turns around slightly and smiles at me. “It’s not a problem. Really.”

    I nod slowly, following his lead towards the gym that I had yet to go into. “Here we are.” He says.

    It looks like a normal gym, well at least in the one corner. It has a couple of beams along the far right wall, there’s a couple of weight sets and machines. There’s a rope in the middle of the room for climbing, along with a rock climbing wall along the back wall. Off to the left there’s two treadmills, along with a few high bars for swinging action? Maybe?

    “I’m normally in here for roughly four hours, so you can do whatever you want.” He says as he pulls off his overalls, that prove he’s wearing basketball shorts underneath.

    “Why four hours?” I ask, honestly curious as to why he spends so much time in the gym in a day.

    He shrugs, walking over to the high bar and hoisting himself up on the lower one, holding himself in place. “It’s jail, what else is there to do.” He says before he starts to roll over and start to swing to the next bar.

    “Is that really safe?” I ask as I watch the bar bend in the middle a little bit.

    “If you’re asking that because the bar is bending, that’s because it’s supposed to, it helps distribute your weight.” He says as he hoists himself to the next bar.

    I watch him spin for awhile before deciding to actually do something myself. I walk over to the rock climbing wall, quickly hooking myself up to a harness and gathering some chalk on my hands before grabbing onto one of the rocks. "It's kind of odd to rock climb in a Jail isn't it?" Sean asks as he quickly looks at me.

    I give him a confused glance, "it's why it's here isn't it?" I say, countering his question with a more sarcastic one of my own.

    “No one uses that, I think you’re the first person I’ve seen who’s actually known how to hook the harness up correctly.” Sean says as he starts to swing back down to the lower bars.

    I shrug. “Me and a couple of colleagues would go rock climbing every week, it was a little escape from the business you know.”

    He nods and I turn around to start climbing up the steep wall, listening to the harness click as I climb higher and higher. “What made you start running scams?” He asks.

    I look down to see him hooking himself up to the second harness as well as covering his hands in the white climbing chalk. “My ex got me into the business.” I say, finally reaching the top and sitting there, looking down at Sean.

    He chuckles a bit. “Shouldn’t you know better than to let people influence you?” He asks, smirking as he scales the wall.

    I shrug, staring at the mat placed on the floor in case someone falls. Which is what I’m considering doing.  “I was easily influenced when I was young.” I say, rubbing some of the chalk on my short.

“How old are you?” He asks, cocking his head to the side.

“25. You?”

He laughs slightly, looking down at the floor. “24. Been here for 2 years. So, just out of curiosity, how'd your ex get you into the business?”

I shrug. “Ax was just a really big influence. We met when he was 20 and I was 18. I was just out of highschool, getting ready to go to college for engineering. We dated for awhile and had a few great nights, moved in with each other when I turned 20. One night I woke up and he was gone, I called him, texted, everything. He never answered so I figured he just decided to leave and never come back. But four days before my 21st birthday he sent me a letter saying he ran scams and that I was originally part of one, but he fell for me, I'd find out later that was a scam too.”

Sean gives me a look of apology, but motions for me to continue as he finally reaches the top and sits down beside me. “We continued working together until recently when he revealed what we were doing to the cops. Only he said it was only me, said I forced him to help me and, this was just because he was mad at me.”

I'm close to the point of tears, quickly wiping my eyes, not wanting to seem weak. “Why was he mad?” Sean asks, laying a hand across my shoulders in a comforting manner.  

“I couldn't give him what he wanted. He wanted kids, but I couldn't give those to him because I'm not a girl. He'd be so mad one moment happy the next.” I say, looking back at the ground.

Sean gives me a look before joining my gaze on the floor. “He sounds bipolar.”He states blatantly.

    “He is.”

    “Oh.” He says quietly, almost in a whisper. “So, why did he rat you out to the cops exactly?” He asks, looking at me as I mess with my harness.

    “We were talking about having kids, you know paying for a surrogate and finally having a family. We had 4 surrogates lined up. The first one was really sweet, She was related to Ax, but it turned out that she just wanted a baby and decided to keep it. The second surrogate was nicer and not related to anyone we knew. She contacted me halfway through the pregnancy to tell me she lost it. They don’t know why. We waited six months before contacting another surrogate.” I say, ending the sentence with a heavy breath.

    “Ax thought this was the one, but I knew something he didn’t. I had talked with the girl and it had turned out that she was trying to get a baby for her and her girlfriend. They were an adorable couple and I couldn’t resist helping them getting what they wanted. So they have an adorable 2 year old now. Her name’s Alice and they let me see her once a week just so she has a somewhat father figure in her life. The fourth and final surrogate was just there for the money, she didn’t care if we were happy. She gave birth to a baby boy. Just what we wanted, but she killed it and said it just died. We couldn’t handle it. Every time we used my dna, Ax never wanted to use his so he blamed everything on me. Everything.”

    I’m in tears by the end of my short story. Each little memory bringing forth another one just as bad. “He’s a jerk and didn’t know what he had when he had it.” Sean says quietly.

    He looks at me and smiles. “What do you say we climb down from this wall and we can lay on the mats and watch the clouds?” He asks seriously.

    I look at him and almost burst out laughing from the goofy face he has plastered on. “I would like that.” I murmur quietly.

    I watch as he carefully steps down onto some of the rocks of the climbing wall before turning around and slowly making his way down the wall. About halfway down he looks up at me, smiling brightly. “Well? Are you coming?” He asks, a playful tone lacing his voice.

    I nod, carefully following what he did and making my way down the rocks. I lose my grip a few times, but I still make it down to the bottom without any major injuries. “See, fun wasn’t it.”

I offer him a small smile while unhooking my harness and placing it back up on the rack. “Tell me more about you Mark.”

I’m confused by his statement, I give him a look. “What?” I ask, giving him a look of uncertainty.

He finishes pulling his harness off, pulling it over his head. “You heard me. Tell me more about yourself. I wanna know you Mark.” He says calmly, smiling at me.

I stare at him flabbergasted. “R-really?” I ask, looking around the room, suddenly very cautious of my surroundings. “Why?”

Sean sighs and shakes his head chuckling softly. “I’m not that good at reading people Mark. I do have to have some help on judging their own character. I can already tell you don’t get close to many people, I can tell you don’t want to get close to me, but then again you’re so desperate to. It’s hurting you and if you really want me to try not to get close to you, I can ask for a cell change. It doesn’t bother me either way.” He explains.

“You really are heartless aren’t you?” A voice says as they enter the room.

Sean and I look over to the entrance where the new voice came from. “Williams.” Sean says, crossing his arms and giving him an almost deadly glare.

    Williams chuckles as he enters the room, cracking his knuckles as a few of his goons follow him in. “Well, well, well if it isn’t our pair of star crossed lovers.” He says with a half hearted chuckle.

    Sean has a deadly look on his face, his hand finds its way into connecting with mine. “What do you want Williams?” Sean growls, tightening his grip on my hand.

    Williams shrugs, leaning against one of the bars support beams. “We just want the same thing you want Jack, to get to know this lovely….specimen that you’ve found here. You know, just like you do. So…” He sits down on the floor, crossing his legs. “Mark, why don’t you tell us about yourself.”

    I look at Sean, giving him a look before sighing and glaring at Williams and his crew. _“Go fuck yourself.”_


End file.
